survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beehive Has Officially Been Kicked
"The Beehive Has Officially Been Kicked" is the ninth episode of Survivor: Falkland Islands. Story Previously on... Survivor Battlelines were drawn, with Nico and Nick both targeting each other, leaving Stick and Brian firmly in the middle of two rival alliances. Steve and Dexter were both upset about being blindsided when Cat was voted out, so they decided to have their own say in the game. Steve flipped on his original alliance and decided he was going to vote out Nick, but once he started telling Dexter about it, Dexter started to spread information to both sides without actually changing anything. With the Lorenzo alliance unsure of how Nico would use his idol, they targeted Sheff. Nico ended up playing his idol and voting for Dohrito as a contingency, but it wasn’t needed as his new alliance with Stick and Brian stuck together, and Nick was blindsided in a chaotic 5-3-1-1 vote. Nine are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night 30 When he returns to camp, Dohrito is furious. He’s not so much furious that he was blindsided or that Nick was taken out, he’s mostly furious because he wanted to be the person to blindside Nick. Dexter is angry that he ended up being left out of both plans and voting a completely different way to everyone else. He publicly tells everybody that he’s pissed and now has no allegiances. The only people who talk to Dexter are Dohrito and Numbers, and the three of them figure since they weren’t told about the plan to vote out Nick now they’re the ones on the bottom. Steve is happy that tribal council went to plan, especially since Nico misplayed his hidden immunity idol. Nico doesn’t see it as such a bad thing. Day 31 In the morning, Stick talks to Numbers and Dohrito about the blindside, and both of them talk to him as if they still trust him entirely. Stick knows they’re lying, but he’s fine with it. Abi feels like working with Stick since the merge has been a really good thing for her. Stick and Brian bring tree-mail back to camp and they reveal that instead of a challenge, their next event is the Survivor Auction. At the auction, a twist is revealed. All of the items for the auction will be covered, and none will be revealed until after the bidding is complete. Dohrito comes up with a plan. Steve decides not to actually help Dohrito, so Dohrito ends up winning nothing from the auction. Steve wins two cupcakes, Sheff wins an extra vote advantage, Dexter wins a clubhouse burger, Abi wins raw cow brains, Numbers wins a lifetime supply of air and Brian wins a hidden immunity idol, with the only problem being he has to show everyone when he wins it at the auction. The other two items are won by Stick and Nico, and they are both bottles with notes inside which are to be read at the next immunity challenge. Stick is happy that the auction went well, because the minority didn’t win anything significant enough to worry him. He tells Brian it’s his best move to play the idol immediately to avoid becoming a target because he wants to keep Brian around. Day 32 Before the immunity challenge, the majority alliance gets together and decides to vote out Numbers next. It’s plain to the minority that everyone else is against them, so Dohrito comes up with a plan to try to turn things around. When Brian hears about Dohrito’s plan, he acts wholeheartedly in favour of it. Dohrito then brings Steve into the group, and Steve and Brian go off to talk about it. Steve and Brian agree that Dohrito and Numbers are too dangerous to keep around. At the immunity challenge, Stick and Nico both get to read the notes from their bottles. Stick’s note tells him that he must sit out of the challenge. Nico’s note tells him that he must also sit out of the challenge, but he has already automatically won immunity in addition to whoever wins the immunity challenge. Spurred on by fear, Steve wins the challenge and ends up safe from being voted out. When he gets back to camp, Steve decides to try to save face with the minority, so he tells them that he’s not going to vote with them. They still think that Brian is with them, so with his vote they’d have the majority, and this annoys them. Dexter confronts Steve about this, and their conversation makes Dexter concerned about whether or not Brian is on their side. Needing another vote, Dohrito turns to their other plan. Dohrito talks to Stick, who agrees to go along with the plan so that he knows he’s not going to get targeted at all and doesn’t have to worry about an idol play. Stick tells his alliance that he’s not actually going to vote with them, and Steve tries to get more favour with the minority by telling Dexter that Stick isn’t going to vote with them. Dexter tells Dohrito, and Dohrito then goes back to Stick to beg for his vote again. Dohrito is now concerned, so he goes to Brian to ask him to play the hidden immunity idol on him. Brian agrees because he knows it’s irrelevant since the majority aren’t voting for Dohrito. Dohrito tells Numbers and Dexter about it, and Numbers in turn reveals that he has a hidden immunity idol as well. They decide that Numbers will play his on himself and they’ll get Brian to play his on Dohrito so that both of them are immune. Since Dexter won’t be targeted, this covers all bases and Abi will be voted out. Brian tells the alliance that the minority is targeting Abi, and people suggest that they split votes between Dohrito and Numbers just to be safe. Abi doesn’t want to do this because that would mean only one person has to flip for her to get voted out, so she wants them to all vote for Numbers. At tribal council, the majority alliance put all of their votes on Numbers. After the votes have been cast, Numbers gets up and plays his hidden immunity idol for himself, so all votes cast against him will not count. The minority expects Brian to do the same for Dohrito, but he stays seated. In the end, five votes cast against Numbers are cancelled, Sheff self-votes and Abi receives three votes from the minority, becoming the fourth member of the jury. Voting Confessionals Trivia *Dohrito had the most confessionals this episode with 6. **Brian, Sheff and Numbers all had no confessionals. Category:SRorgs: Falkland Islands episodes